Lincoln and Harvey
by codywrasman
Summary: One day Lincoln finds something that changes his life when he finds former nickodeon tv star Harvey beaks out on the street soon Lincoln takes him in and soon a friendship blooms what adventures will await them
1. Chapter 1 lincoln meets Harvey

on a day no like any other Lincoln and Clyde were getting at a hot dog at a local hot dog stand. Clyde ordered a hot dog with relish while Lincoln ordered a hot dog with sauerkraut they enjoyed there hotdogs until Lincoln saw something sad they saw a homeless person but this was no ordinary homeless person this homeless was a blue bird with a big head a green shirt and dark green shorts witch were a bit torn and dirty and the bird was miserable and sad and next to him was a sign that said tv show cancelled please help

Lincoln took his hotdog and gave it to the starving bird the bird just ate the whole thing and,

the blue bird" thank you.

Lincoln" your welcome.

the blue bird just smiled Lincoln begun to realize the way he looked he then realized who he was it was Harvey beaks form the old Nickelodeon show Harvey beaks a show that sadly came to an end a month ago and because of this Harvey was left on the streets just begging for food.

Lincoln hey I know you your Harvey beaks.

Harvey yeah that's me.

I am Lincoln" what are you doing on the streets?

Harvey I don't want to talk about it. ( in a sad tone )

Lincoln well how about you come to my place?

Harvey I don't know if I should what would your parents think?

Lincoln" relax I know you you seem nice Lincoln besides we got food and some hot water I bet you want a shower a nice hot shower.

Harvey just thought about it and decided to give it a go.

on the way to the house.

Clyde just wonder,

clyde" Lincoln are you sure about its never a good idea to take strangers into your house you never talk to or trust strangers ,

Lincoln oh come on clyde Harvey's not a stranger I know him very well remember watching Harvey beaks we liked that show and he's the one and only,

clyde well true but still what if he is just a character what if he is some kind of child molester rapist or a killer,

Harvey um actually I am none of those actually I am a really nice person and I love people no matter what gender race or age there in .

all of a sudden Harvey spots a soda can lying on the sidewalk Harvey runs to the sidewalk angrily i cant believe this people have no respect for the invirment.

Harvey throws the can away into the recycle bin there Harvey smiles.

Lincoln well he just threw the can away into a recycle can so he is a good guy.

( At the loud house ) in the kitchen Lincoln was playing a 3ds game when Lori walks in,

Lincoln" whos in the shower? Lincoln" some guest me and Clyde found on the street.

Lori" didn't mom tell you not to bring strangers home?

Lincoln he's not a stranger he's someone I know from a tv show,

Lori" seriously? ( In an annoying tone)

Lincoln yes I know him he's a nice guy all of a sudden Harvey wearing a pair of Lincolns clothes appears,

Harvey hey dude I couldn't find anything else to wear so I hope you don't mind,

Lincoln meh it's okay your cloths are in the washer rigth now so,

Harvey okay thanks .

the bird just smiled Harvey sees Lori,

Harvey" oh hello what's your name,

Lori a bird that talks this gonna be one interesting fanfic,

Harvey so who are the parents I like to meet tham,

well moms at work and dad I don't know,

Harvey ah,

Lincoln but the others are somewhere you meet Lori but theres Leni Lucy lily Luna Lynn Lisa luan Lola and Lana,

Harvey well I am gonna be happy to see them i hope they ll like me.

Lincoln I hope so too my little bird freind.

Harvey" what do we do to pass the time?

Lincoln" wanna watch tv?

Harvey okay,

shows Lincoln Harvey and Clyde watching tv when Lincolns parents along with his ten sisters come inside the house.

Lincoln" oh hey guys,

rita" hey sweetie I see you got a friend with you who and what is his name?

Lincoln oh him his name's Harvey he is from that tv show that had the same name,

rita oh well nice to meet you Harvey I am Lincolns mother. ( extends her hand )

Harvey just shook her hand

Lynn sir so Harvey were are you from?

Harvey" uhh here actually,

Lincoln I found him living on the streets all miserable and hungry,

Leni gasp oh you poor thing,

Lincoln so I just brought him here for dinner,

rita hmm okay.

Lynn sir speaking of dinner what are we having again?

Rita" again hotdogs and Mac and cheese.

everyone yummy.

at dinner everyone just ate dinner and soon it was time for bed and Lincoln decided to share his room with Harvey and soon Lincoln went to sleep Harvey just couldn't sleep thinking about the events that was happening but soon Harvey just closed his eyes and went to sleep,

( good night ) end of chapter

Note never take in strangers never

Credits

The loud house belongs to Chris savino

And Harvey beaks belongs to ch Greenblatt

Please review on what you think

Or pm me it doesn't matter

Peace out


	2. Chapter 2 Harvey the hero

Just another day in the loud house harvey was just getting breakfast made when rita walks in,

rita Harvey what are you doing?

Harvey oh good morning I was just making breakfast scrambled eggs with some pancakes.

rita well it looks good and it smells nice too ,

Harvey well I like doing nice things for people.

Rita well Lincoln is lucky to have you as a freind.

rita walks away ,

Lincoln oh hey Harvey what are you doing?

Harvey oh just making breakfast to start Lincoln taste test some of Harvey's food and was surprised by what he just ate,

Lincoln yum this is good Harvey what did you put in this?

Harvey well some peperica it makes everything good all of a sudden clyde walks what's up Lincoln?

Lincoln oh Harvey just made something nice.

Clyde ( clydes thoughs ) oh great he's talking about his new friend.

clyde had begun to get jealous he's was jealous of Harvey ever sence he meet him back when the Harvey beaks show was still on clyde like the show and often watched it with Lincoln by his side but now Lincoln has token in the one and only Harvey beaks and he's now always talking about him clydes thoughs again well now I know how dade feels.

soon the loud sisters and Lincoln Harvey and Clyde had there breakfast and they started going to school, clyde just looked at the bird and thought to himself.

Clyde ( clydes thoughs) I am gonna rub some trash on you to reveal how much of a friend stealer you are you blue feathered freak.

Soon the three had made it to school Harvey never went to school before but now Harvey just thought that education will do Harvey good,

( in class ) mrs Johnson okay class today we have a new student come on out Harvey just revealed himself to the whole class the class just acted like they didn't care mostly becuse Harvey wasn't well know to anybody mostly because hardly anybody saw the show

thanks alot Nickelodeon ):(

Harvey just took his seat and just sat down and beginning listening to the teacher soon the bell ringed and all the student's just walked around Harvey was opening his locker not knowing that clyde was spying on him soon but soon Harvey looked around to see clyde looking at him,

Harvey oh hey clyde,

clyde ahhh clyde runs away,

( shows Harvey confused )

Harvey bye clyde.

( at lunch)

Harvey just ate his food and was enjoying it not knowing clyde had a empty soup can with string at the bottom and the string lead to another can clyde had his can aimed at Harvey hoping Harvey might talk up some information in hopes of exposing what ever Harvey is hiding but soon Harvey turned to see the can with string and begin to follow the string only to see clyde trying to listen to him.

Harvey hi clyde.

clyde screams again and runs away.

Harvey bye clyde.

( at the bathroom )

Harvey went to the urinal to releaf himself yet clyde just payed on him but goes wide eye on what he sees,

clyde I wish I could un see that.

( a kid sees clyde )

the kid yo what the heck are you doing?

Upon hearing that clyde falls to the floor, Harvey hey clyde .

Clyde gets up and runs away.

( Harvey is confused again )

Harvey bye clyde.

shows Harvey working out on the gym yet clyde has a drone to spy on Harvey yet Harvey wonders what was that sound And turns to see a drone and spots clyde with a remote indicating that clyde is flying the drone Harvey walks up to clyde.

Harvey hey clyde,

clyde ekk clyde throws a remote at Harvey and runs away with the drone crashing to the floor Harvey and bye clyde.

all day Harvey begin wondering if and why clyde is spying on him Harvey just walked up to the kid and begin talking.

clyde ah what do you want?

Harvey nothing I just wanna talk.

clyde why because you stole Lincoln from me?

Harvey what?

Clyde don't act innocent you stole Lincoln from me Lincoln and I are best friends and not gonna let some blue feathered beak face from ruining are freindship,

Harvey this is what it's all about I didn't mean to do anything I just needed a place to stay I guess when I get back I'll just pack my bags and leavea.

Clyde really?

Harvey yes.

Clyde okay good then.

A sad Harvey just walks away soon a group of four kids stalked behind clyde they grabbed him and pined him against a wall,

clyde ahh who are you guys?

Donald oh I am Donald and these are my good friends Tyler Joey bull Nathan Joey and red.

( red slaps Donald )

red shut up Donald.

Donald sorry.

red anyway we got us a African American the kind we like to bully clyde you like to bully black kids that's racist,

Red yeah well we are racist bullys and we like make Asian kids do our homework and we like to call Muslims terroist.

clyde well that's just mean.

Nathan threw a peice of fried chicken at clyde while bull throws a peice of watermelon at clyde when Lincoln sees this he runs to his freind in distress,

Lincoln hey what are you guys doing leave him alone.

the racist bullies just though for a minute then decided nah.

bull pushes Lincoln into a wall of lockers and Lincoln hits his head on impact knowing him unconscious,

clyde gasp Lincoln the bullys continue to throw peices of fried chicken and watermelon at clyde soon Harvey was walking to find Lincoln to tell him he's leaving and sees clyde being harresed and Lincoln unconscious,

Harvey gasp and runs to confront the bulleys.

Harvey hey what the heck are you guys doing?

Red who the heck are you?

Harvey oh I am Harvey beaks from that tv show Harvey beaks and if don't leave that poor kid alone I am gonna unleash my secret weapon on you,

red you don't scare us ,

bull get him boys.

Tyler joey and Steve charge at Harvey.

Harvey i wasn't gonna have to do this but you leave me no choice Harvey unleashes a powerful shreek a shreek so loud that windows begin breaking and the bulleys fall to the ground with there hands on there ears.

Red ahh make it stop Steve what I Can't hear you I got my hands on my ears Joey ahhh bull okay okay we give up well never bother you guys again,

Harvey stops his powerful scream,

harvey really okay then.

( red gets angry )

red what you give in I thought you were wearty of being second in command but I guess not.

Donald who made you first in command?

Red uh my dad.

Joey yeah he did. ( sarcasm )

soon a cop car rolls by.

the police officer what's going on here?

Clyde it was them officer .( points to the racist bullies )

officer oh I know these kids they have been know to terrorize many black Asian Mexican and Arab kids they never learn so as punishment for not learning I am gonna take them to juvie detetion center .

the racist bullies JUVIE ?

The police officer yes juvie were bad kids like you go.

red aw crap shows.

Red Donald Tyler Joey Steve Nathan and bull taken into a police car red this is your fault bull.

Bull me was taking orders from you sence your first in command.

Nathan I think I should have been first in command I got more bravery then bull.

here the group starts fighting shouting at each other as the police car drives them away,

Harvey well hopefully we don't have to deal with him ever again.

Clyde was stunned the bird that he despised at first had saved him he just walked to the blue bird boy.

Clyde hey I am sorry About what happend earlier.

Harvey it's okay nobody should bully anybody.

Harvey and Clyde look at Lincoln who was begging to regain conciseness.

Lincoln ohh what happend?

Harvey clyde was being bulleyed by a group of racist kids but I managed to take care of it,

clyde yeah hey harvey, Harvey yeah? Clyde I wanna say I am sorry and that I take back everything I said about you I geuss you are a really nice person,

Harvey it's cool dude,

cyde maby you and I should share code together,

Lincoln it's okay I actually like to have two best friends I mean I have 10 sisters so if I can have 10 sisters I can have two best friends,

Harvey yeah I had three best freinds fee foo and dade and they were the best friends a guy could ask for.

clyde wow three best friends?

Harvey yeah I just hope they have better lives now, Lincoln don't worry I am sure they have soon.

both Harvey Lincoln and Clyde just walked towards the sunset in the foreground.

( end of chapter ).

Note never be a racist always show respect any person of any race

And no offense to any one who reads this

Credits

The loud house belongs to Chris savino

And Harvey beaks belongs to ch Greenblatt


	3. Chapter 3 the resisting bird

It was another day in the loud house Harvey was folding laundry when Lincoln walked in,

Lincoln oh hey Harvey what's going on?

Harvey oh I am just folding clothes becuse I like to do good things.

Lincoln ah.

( Lori walks in )

Lori morning twerp and bird brain.

Harvey oh hello,

Lincoln did she just insulted you.

Harvey wait she didn't just give me a nickname?

Lincoln just shook his head,

Harvey oh well maby she's in a bad mood what she needs is a hug.

lincoln seriously?

Lori what's going on here?

Harvey hey Lori I am gonna give you a hug.

Lori oh no your not,

Harvey why not hugs make everyone happy.

Lori get away from me.

Harvey tries to hug Lori but Lori runs away and Harvey starts to chase after her Lincoln just enjoyed the view of his sister getting chased by a bird wants to hug her.

luan looks like she can't take the bird he he,

( later )

shows Harvey mopping the floor.

Lincoln still doing chores?

Harvey yeah I just love to clean things that's who I am.

Lincoln okay buddy.

Harvey your sisters are nice Leni told me to do her homework for her lori told me to do the luandry luan Lucy and Lynn had me do the dishes them, and for her Lola had me do her makeup and Ieni had me get the hair out of the shower drain for her and I cleaned up after the pets to for them.

Lincoln goes wide eyed after hearing all that.

Lincoln what else did they do to you?

Harvey well.

( flashback )

Lola Harvey can you give me a pedicure?

Lori Harvey can you take out the trash?

Lana Harvey can you make me a peanut butter sandwich?

Like Lincoln reazling that his sister's are using Harvey to do there chores so they don't have to.

Lincoln" I think they are just using you to do there chores so they don't have to I think they are just using you.

Harvey just thought about it and he just said that can't be true they seemed nice and stuff.

lincoln yeah but they know your a really nice guy who likes to do chores and that's the people they target.

Harvey seriously they are just using me to there chores so they don't have to?

Lincoln just nodded, Harvey thanks for being honest, Harvey just drops the mop and walks away,

Lincoln uh were you going?

Harvey I am going to bed,

Lincoln oh okay.

( Lori walks in )

Lori yo twerp weres bird brain I need him to do the luandry.

Lincoln I am sorry but Harvey's not available right now.

Lori what do you mean?

Lincoln I mean you guys are just using him to do chores so you don't have to when we ares supposed to treat him like family not a house servent so I told him everything and now he's not doing any chores for you guys.

Lori oh nice just great.

lincoln was that sarcasm?

Lori yes.

( at dinner )

Harvey and lincoln were eating dinner Harvey made for him himself lincoln and lily but they are not going to share anything with lincolns sister's except for lily who's innocent and is only a baby,

Lori and Leni walked in,

Lori oh what's that smell?

Lincoln Harvey made us dinner but it's for him me and lily and you guys can't have any.

Lori oh really with that food you guys should be full enough.

Harvey actually I am full and I wasn't planning to eat all of this food.

Lori and Leni gasp,

Lincoln" Harvey no you are gonna eat everything on that plate and you guys are gonna learn to treat Harvey like family and not a house maid.

Lori Harvey's not even family he's is some kid you pick off the street he's nothing but a filthy street rat,

upon hearing all that,

Harvey" you know what I was gonna be nice and share with you guys but now I am gonna eat everything on my plate and starting tomorrow lincolns gonna teach me how to resist to you guys,

Harvey starts eating everything on his plate,

Leni nice going Lori,

Lori signs in annoyance.

( the next day )

Lincoln okay Harvey our first demonstration Lincoln spills some milk.

Lincoln okay Harvey what ever you do do not clean up the milk.

Harvey okay Harvey just sits down.

But soon Harvey is unable to resist cleaning the spilt milk and begins cleaning it.

Lincoln this is gonna be harder than I thought.

Yet soon after five tries Harvey manages to resist just by walking away.

Lincoln okay Harvey I think your ready to resist.

Harvey yay I am now a resisting bird.

( Soon )

Luan Lucy and Lynn were putting ketchup dirt and spit on the dishes know that Harvey won't be Abel to resist washing the dishes,

Harvey walks to see the dishes covered in ketchup dirt and spit,

Harvey oh no the dishes are dirty but luckily I got these new plates and they all mine so who ever got the dishes dirty nice try,

Harvey takes his new plates upstairs,

Luan Lori and lynn grr,

Mr loud sees the dishes dirty girls come down and do the dishes now.

Lori signs in annoyance that one of her plans foiled.

shows he loud sisters in Loris room having a meeting lincoln and Harvey not invited.

Lori we got to do something about this resisting bird who refuses to do chores.

Lola what are we gonna we got more important stuff to do then do chores.

lynn I know let's go on strike.

Lori Lynn not after what happened last time.

lana well lincoln said that we need to treat Harvey like family.

Lori he is not family hes just a starnger.

Lana but seems family to me and if you can't beat them join them.

Lori well sence you think he's family join them then.

Lana I will, Lana walks away.

soon Lana went to Lincolns room and told that he will treat Harvey like family and Lana hugs harvey.

Lincoln well one down nine to go.

Harvey soon a couple of other sisters then decide to except Harvey as family,

it and soon Lori had no choice but to give in and decided to except him as family.

Mr and Mrs loud made it clear that everyone will do there fair share in chores and Harvey just pronounced another happy ending.

end of chapter


	4. Chapter 4 the terrible truth

It was another day in the loud house the kids were eating dinner with verities of food Lincoln was eating chicken nuggets but sittin next to him was Harvey who was in a depressed mood and he wasn't eating anything at all.

lincoln are you okay?

Harvey yeah I am just not hungry that's all.

Lincoln are you sick?

Harvey" no.

Harvey gets up and walks away.

lincoln hmm.

lincoln then ask his mom.

lincoln I wonder what's wrong with harvey he's been like sad ever sence we woke up I wonder if there's something wrong?

Rita yeah earlier he asked if I can take him to the floorist for flowers I asked but he said he didn't want to talk about it.

lincoln hmm lincoln just starts to wonder if there is something wrong why is Harvey sad and depressed and why would he need flowers lincoln was now to set to find out why.

soon Rita drove Harvey to the floorist unknown to them that lincoln and Clyde were stalking them soon Harvey got what he wanted witch were purple and yellow flowers and Rita took Harvey to the cemetery.

were lincoln ask clyde lincoln why would Harvey go to a cemetery?

Clyde" I don't know go in there and find out.

lincoln fine I hope he doesn't see me though.

lincoln just goes in and follows Harvey whenever Harvey turned around lincoln would hide behind a grave stone or a angel statue and at one point behind a moseleum just hopeing Harvey doesn't get suspicious or walks towards were he's hiding to catch him but luckily he didn't he just continued walking soon lincoln hid behind at tree where Harvey stopped infroint of two white graves there Harvey just lyed the flowers on the two graves soon tears started to stream down the little blue birds face lincoln look at Harvey and began to wonder if someone Harvey loved had died and is buried in the cemetery in lincolns town yet begun to wonder who was it though a family member or a freind like maby fee foo Dade or maby kratz but who?

Soon harvey just tearfully turned around and walked away once Harvey was gone lincoln just walked up the two white graves with the purple and yellow flowers infroint of the graves soon he saw the graves that said RIP Miriam beaks a loving mother and the other grave said RIP Irving beaks a loving father,

lincolns stomach turned he knew miriam and Irving were they were Harvey's kind and caring parents that Harvey had loved deeply they were on the show with Harvey and they had an another child named Michelle and not to mention the time when Harvey gave his mother a disturbing anti valintine and it caused his parents to ground him lincoln couldn't believe Harvey's parents were dead but how lincoln looked to find Michelles grave but there wasn't one as if Michelle didn't die but for now lincoln had learned the terrible truth now he knew why Harvey had been upset all day and now he was thinking of a way to comfort him.

( at home )

lincoln just watched tv but almost everting had something to do with parents or death with he just turned off all of a sudden Harvey went into the room,

Harvey hey lincoln what's going on?( In a happy yet sad tone )

lincoln oh hey Harvey I was wondering something,

Harvey what was it?

lincoln begun lying well don't be upset but why were you on the street?

I mean did your parents kick you out or something if they did why what did you do?

Harvey felt in easy, Harvey uh I don't like to talk about it.

lincoln why are you hiding something?

Harvey no I just don't wanna talk about it.

lincoln why I could help you unless they died or something just tell me.

Harvey I said no when I say no I mean no.

lincoln oh come on dude I am trying to help you out I can't help you if won't tell me what's wrong,

Harvey" ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.

lincoln just goes wide eyed after Harvey yelled at him and the yelling attracts attention to Lori luan Lola Lana and rita,

lincoln" okay Harvey just one thing I went to the cemetery and I saw you leaveing flowers for two graves and when you left I looked at the tombstones to see rip Miriam and Irving beaks can you explain that.

Harvey just went wide eyed his freind and stepbrother had followed him to the cemetery witch explained why he felt why he was being watched and why he often turned around to see nothing,

Harvey no longer had a choice

Harvey" you wanna know MY PARENTS ARE DEAD OKAY THERE ARE YOU HAPPY,

Harvey just beaths in and out and goes from angry two sad, Harvey" my parents are dead and harvey starts crying and runs upstairs,

Rita" really lincoln you have to put your nose in someone else's business,

Luan" you should be ashamed of yourself.

Lana I can't even look at you.

Lola yeah.

lincolns mother and sisters angrily walk away into the kitchen,

lincoln just sat down and signs knowing that almost everyone is mad at him,

all of a sudden clyde walks in,

lincoln hey buddy what's wrong,

lincoln" not good Clyde everyones mad at me,

Clyde" what did you do this time?

Lincoln well I found out something about Harvey turns out his parents are dead and when I asked him about it he got angry and I told him about the whole cemetery thing and now he and my sisters are mad,

Clyde" well it's it's never a good idea to stick your nose in somebody's business, lincoln gee thanks you,

Clyde was that sarcasm?

Lincoln yes,

Clyde wait Harvey's parents are dead,

lincoln apperatly they are,

Clyde aw that's sad,

Clyde just felt sad for harvey,

Clyde I can't believe it harvey that same bird who save me from those racist bullys lost his parents to death,

lincoln yep lincoln still remembered that day when those racist bullys harassed Clyde and Harvey stepped and saved him ever sence then Clyde has liked Harvey and excepted him as a freind and a hero,

Clyde" well let's comfort him,

lincoln I can't he probably hates me now after what I did,

Clyde" well Lucy can talk to the dead can she?

Lincoln" I think so, clyde well are you thinking what i am thinking?

( In Lucy's room )

Lucy lincoln Clyde and Harvey were in a circle with candels Lynn went to a soccor game so she won't be back untill later so they got 5 hours to do this.

lucy okay Lucy closes her eyes,

lincoln" what do you see?

Lucy nothing yet oh wait, lincoln what?

Lucy I do see something, lincoln what is it?

Lucy" I see a male blue bird he's wearing a pink shirt white pants and glasses,

harvey" gasp that's my dad,

Lucy" and I see a female who's wearing a purple shirt white belt and white pants and a pink scarf,

Harvey gasp that's my mom?

Lucy" okay Harvey you can talk to them ill be your translator,

Harvey okay hi mom hi dad,

Lucy" hi Harvey how are you doing,

Harvey I am doing good I really miss you guys,

Lucy" we really miss you too Harvey it hasn't been the same without you.

Harvey sometimes I wished died with you guys,

Lucy" don't say that Harvey you got a wonderful life ahead of you we might not be there to see it but no matter what happens we will always love,

Harvey" I love you two,

Lucy" look at you now you got a new family that will take care of you and it make us happy knowing that the loud family cares about you and we can rest in peace knowing that you got a family that loves you and hopefully that you'll move on,

Harvey just began to tear up but I really miss you guys,

Lucy" it's okay Harvey you can cry if you have too but there's nothing that can be done but God has called us to his kingdom and we are happy to be there but not a day goes by were we thinking about you we really miss you harvey be we want you to move on and we want you to be happy with your life,

Harvey" I understand ( starts tearing up sniffs ) I miss you mom and dad ( sniff ) if there's anything you need I won't be far away,

Lucy" we miss you two harvey and they told me to give you this lucy hugs Harvey who still had tears running down his face, lincoln and Clyde had tears running down There faces (soon) Lucy puts out the candles and Harvey just said goodbye to his dead parents

( at the couch )

lincoln" how did your parents your parents died?

Lori smacks lincoln on the back of the head, lincoln ow,

Lori" I don't think he wants to talk about it,

Harvey" it's okay Lori I was gonna tell everyone adventuly,

( flasback ) it was a month ago our show had gotten cancelled five days ago and we just drove our car into the woods it was just my parents and my sister Michelle and me soon some drunk driver crashed into our car head on and I was knocked unconscious but woke up at the hospital I had some minor injuries the doctor told me. That my parents had died of there injuries and my sister Michelle is missing somewhat she got enjected out of the car but her body was never found and I just cryed in agony as if a knife had stabbed me in the heart and soon after the funeral I was sent to an orphanage were I lived there but I was bullied kids often took food from me so I would have any one kid and his freinds held me down and put mice in my mouth and some kids would beat me up and spat on me I told the foster parents what was up but they did nothing about it the kids would often bribe them with gifts so they would do anything, at that point I just ran away and I just kept on running until I made it two royal woods there just started my life as a homeless person and I made a sign that said tv show cancelled please help that's when Lincoln found me ( end of flashback )

almost most of the loud sisters lincoln and Clyde were in tears after hearing that sad story and knowing that he had been through alot all they could do was hug the sad blue bird even Lori hugs Harvey,

lincoln" I am so sorry for your loss Harvey,

lana" yeah,

Harvey" I don't know what to do without them or Michelle,

Clyde" don't worry Harvey well always be there for you,

Lori" yeah, lincoln" don't worry Harvey I am sure your parents are in a better place

Harvey just smiled with a tear,

Harvey" ( sniffs ) thank you guys, everyone hugs Harvey

( in heaven ) Mr and Mrs beaks just smiled knowing that there son had found a new home and a caring family.

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5 the killer pirhana jump

It was another day in the loud house today was Saturday so they just stayed home from school Harvey and Lincoln were eating breakfast together they just had cereal and toast and they were enjoying each other's company but soon the door bell rang and harvey Anserwed the door to reveal a tan colored rabbit.

It was Dade one of Harvey's old co worker.

Harvey gasp dade.

Dade gasp Harvey.

Both Harvey and Dade hug.

Dade oh man I haven't seen you sence the show ended how are you?

Harvey fine I have been doing okay well sometimes.

Dade oh I heard what happend I have to say I am sorry.

Harvey aw thanks would you like to come in?

Dade sure.

Dade comes into the loud house to see that it's a bit of a mess.

Harvey so Dade how have you been sence the show ended?

Dade well I have been traveling alot just exploring the world and stuff.

Harvey oh.

( Lincoln walks in to see Dade ) lincoln gasp are you Dade?

Dade yep I am the one and only.

Lincoln cool I liked you performance in the show and I like your cuteness.

Dade well I'm thank you.

Lincoln will sign my bun bun?

Lincoln pulls out his stuffed toy rabbit.

Dade uh okay I just need a marker.

Harvey oh here you go.

Harvey gives Dade a marker.

Dade thanks Harvey.

Dade signs his name on lincolns stuffed rabbit.

Lincoln nice.

All of a sudden they hear what sounds like a motorcycle they go to Check out wheres it coming from only to see it's a flying black motorcycle clouds coming out of it .

Lincoln oh my god.

Dade holy carrots.

Harvey jeez.

Soon the flying motorcycle comes down. And the rider gets off and the rider removes her pink helmet to reveal a fox girl wearing glasses it was Claire another one of Harvey's co workers.

Harvey gasp claire?

Dade oh my gosh.

Lincoln holy shemoly.

Claire runs to Harvey and Dade.

Claire hey guys it's good to see you guys again The fox girl smiled.

Lincoln hey I know you you're Claire that fox girl who had a crush on foo.

Claire yep that's me .

Lincoln what were you doing on that flying motorcycle?

Claire I built this myself.

Lincoln really?

Claire yes really I made this after the show had ended and I just built it and actually I won a Nobel prize becuse of it

Lincoln gasp really?

Claire yeah.

Claire shows lincoln her Nobel prize she had earned.

Lincoln wow congratulations.

Claire yeah my mom wanted me to win a Nobel prize and now she had got what she wanted.

Lincoln your mother must be really proud of you.

Claire oh believe me she is .

Lincoln so who wants to go inside we were just eating breakfast.

Everyone just went inside to eat breakfast.

Soon Lincoln Harvey Dade and Claire were eating breakfast.

All of a sudden Lynn barges into the kitchen.

Lynn hey guys geuss what.

Lincoln what?

Lynn I just thought of something crazy.

Lincoln oh no what is it?

Lynn well have you heard of Fonzie from happy days?

Lincoln yes.

Lynn well remeber when he jumped the shark?

Lincoln yes.

Lynn well I thought of what if I did the same thing Fonzie did but instead of a shark I jump through a pool full of pirhanas.

Everyone PIRHANAS.

Lynn yes pirhanas those fish from the Amazon jungle in South America that eat everything alive even people.

Dade thats crazy.

Claire yeah.

Lynn oh well too late there already outside.

Lincoln oh no you didnt.

Outside there was a giant pool filled with man eating pirhanas.

Lincoln you got to be kidding me.

Lynn nope I am not.

Lincoln were the heck did you get a tank full of man eating pirhanas?

Lynn I know a guy.

Dade oh jeez.

Lynn oh and look at this two men throw a dead pig carcase into the pool and all of a sudden the pirhanas attack the pig carcase untill there was nothing left but bones floating in the water.

Upon seeing all that Dade faints and falls to the ground.

Harvey gasp dade.

Harvey starts to fan dades face in hopes he would come to.

Lincoln what is mom and dad gonna think of this?

Lynn relax bro I told them that I would have an a ambulance when I do the stunt and I gave them front row seats on the bleachers.

Lincoln seriously?

Lynn yeah.

Lincoln oh god.

( Later ) Harvey just felt uneasy because of the stunt Lynn wants to do he couldn't bare himself to lose another family member.

Harvey had to find a to get Lynn to back out.

Sence are the most dangerous fish along side sharks sence they have been know to have razor sharp teeth.

Dade comes in to see Harvey.

Dade hey Harvey what are you doing?

Harvey nothing I am just scared for Lynn that's all.

Dade is it becuse of the jumping the killer pirhana fish?

Harvey yes what if she gets eaten alive I mean pirhanas are like dangerous fish and what makes them dangerous is the there razor sharp teeth.

Dade ah I understand.

Lynn hey guys have you seen Claire?

Harvey she's using the bathroom why?

Lynn becuse I wanna use her motorcycle.

All of a sudden Claire appears

Claire oh no your not.

Lynn why not?

Claire becuse it's the only source of transportation I have.

Lynn fine I just get a dirt bike.

Dade where are you gonna get a dirt bike?

Lynn I know a guy.

Lynn walks away.

Dade how many guys dose she know?

Harvey I don't know all I care about is how to stop her from getting herself killed.

Lincoln yeah we have to do something.

The next day it was the day Lynn jumps over the pirhanas and possibly Lynn's last day on earth if the stunt goes wrong.

Everyone was sitting in bleachers getting ready to watch Lynn's stunt and there's an ambulance ready in case something goes wrong there was one ramp on one part and one ramp of the other side of the pool and the dirt bike Lynn is using is a Yamaha green dirt bike.

Harvey walked up to Lynn.

Harvey hey Lynn.

Lynn yes what's up?

Harvey I don't think you should do this stunt.

Lynn and why do you think I should back out?

Harvey becuse those pirhanas will eat you alive and kill you.

Lynn well Harvey I am a sports person and sports are all about risk and athletes take risk.

Harvey yeah but I don't want you to get hurt or killed.

Lynn Harvey that's sweet that you care about me but you can't stop me from doing this stunt.

Lynn snaps her fingers and two guys grab Harvey from both his arms and take him away.

Harvey no let go of me ahh.

Lynn great now that he's out of the way.

Elsewere Dade and Lincoln were on a areial crane platform with a cameraman filming.

Dade are out sure this is safe?

Lincoln yeah people use crane platforms to fix stuff like telephone polls all the time.

Dade uh.

On one of the bleachers Claire was watching the stunt beginning to take shape.

And elsewhere Clyde was looking at the pirhanas in the tank when Harvey stands right next to him.

Clyde oh hey Harvey what are you doing?

Harvey worrying about Lynn I am afraid she's gonna get killed.

Clyde ah I understand.

Soon the narrator begins talking.

The narrator ladies and gentlemen it's time for Lynn loud and the killer pirhana jump staring Lynn loud.

Drum roll please the drummer's do a drum roll.

And then a count down.

EVERYON GO.

Lynn started speeding towards the ramp of the pirhana tank but all of a the dirt bike swivels and the Lynn falls off and the dirt bike slides across the road and then hits the base of the crane platform cuasing it to shake violently and all of a sudden both dade and lincoln fall off the platform and fall into the pirhana tank SPLASH.

Lynn gets up to see that her dirt bike lying on its side.

Elsewhere Dade and Lincoln were screaming in agony as the pirhanas begin biting them.

Harvey runs to Lynn.

Harvey Lynn what happened.

Lynn I don't know what happen I was just speeding towards the ramp and then the dirt bike started swivering and then that happend.

Harvey then sees Dade and Lincoln in the piranha pool screaming as they are being attacked and bitten but the pirhanas.

Claire somebody do something.

Harvey and Clyde as they see there best freinds being attacked by the viscous pirhanas.

Clyde gasp LINCOLN.

Harvey gasp DADE.

Harvey runs to a ramp and jumps into the pirhana pool.

Both Lynn and Clyde Gasp HARVEY.

harvey just swam to Lincoln and Dade and he grabs both of them.

Lincoln ah Harvey what are you doing?

Harvey I am saving your life.

Harvey pushes them to the end of the pool and both lincoln and Dade climb out and then they pull Harvey out of the pool.

Dade why did I come to royal woods?

Everyone cheers for Harvey saving the two.

Claire yay Harvey.

(At the hospital )

both lincoln and Dade were in bandages and we're hospitalized for numbrus pirhana bites but luckily they were alive.

Clyde wow I can't believe that happened to them.

Lynn what was I thinking?

Claire yep.

Harvey hopefully they'll recover soon.

Everyone agreed to Harvey.

Harvey I think when Dade and Lincoln get better we should take them out to dinner what do you guys think?

Everyone agreed.

The duo left leaving lincoln And Dade to recover.

Lincoln how good is it to have Harvey as a freind.

Dade yep he's one of a kind.

The two just talked about harvey and how much of a good person he is.

END OF CHAPTER

Note do NOT try this stunt at home

The loud house belongs to Chris savino

And Harvey beaks belongs to ch Greenblatt


	6. Chapter 6 the atomic Dutch oven

It was another day in the loud house in lincolns room Lincoln plan on getting revenge on his sister's for ruining his peace and quiet especially Lola he god speacial ear buds to drown out his noisy sister but when they heard of it they tugth him a lesson by telling them make up story's about never making Lola mad even having Lola scare the wits out of him ever thought of ways to get back at his sister's ever sence then he his hatred for his sister's grew stronger Everytime he remembred that day soon Harvey walked in

Harvey" hey lincoln what are you doing?

Lincoln I am thinking ways to get back at my sister's.

Harvey why what did they do.

Lincoln well

( A minute later )

Lincoln and that's what happened.

Harvey oh jeez.

Lincoln yeah and I want to get them back.

Harvey uh okay I am just gonna go somewhere for a while.

Lincoln were are you going?

Harvey I gotta date with special someone.

Lincoln oh who's the lucky girl?

Harvey her name is Piri piri.

Lincoln Piri piri you mean that yellow bird one of your old co workers?

Harvey yep that's the one.

Lincoln well I hope you have a fun time.

Harvey thanks I will.

Once Harvey left lincoln went back to planning but all of a sudden Lynn walks in and catches lincoln with his plans.

Lynn what are you doing?

Lincoln Nothing.

Lynn sees the plans.

Lynn why are you planning revenge on me and the others?

Lincoln had no other choice.

Lincoln because I wanted peace and quiet but you guys decide to punish me by sicking Lola on me and have her scare me.

Lynn lincoln we live in house full of children that are loud you never have any peace and quiet.

Lincoln I still hate you guys for what you did and I'll never forgive you guys until I prank you.

Lynn upon hearing all that felt hurt saying that lincoln hates her and the others but then Lynn thought of something

Lynn well how about i help you with something

Lincoln why would you want to help me?

Lynn becuse makes you love me again I will betray the others.

Lincoln I am not falling for it.

Lynn no I am serious I'll prove it to you.

Lincoln you really want to help me?

Lynn yes yes I do.

Lincoln okay then

Lincoln grabs a small carton of chocolate milk.

Lincoln you seen this carton of chocolate milk

Lynn yeah so?

Lincoln it's expired 5 months ago.

Lynn what do you want me to do with it?

Lincoln Drink it.

Lynn what?

Lincoln you heard me.

Lynn fine

Lynn opens up the milk unleashing a terrible smell making her gag.

Lincoln go drink it.

Lynn gulp up bottoms up.

Lynn starts drinking the expired milk the whole carton After drinking it

Lincoln okay welcome to the team.

Lynn great one more thing.

Lincoln what's that?

Lynn runs to the window and starts throwing up.

Lincoln are you okay?

Lynn just continues to throw up.

( Elsewhere )

Harvey was waiting for his date Piri piri to show up after a minute of waiting she finally arrived.

Piri piri gasp harvey.

Harvey hey piri piri.

Both Harvey and Piri piri hug happily reunited.

Harvey how are you doing its good to see you.

Piri piri it's been great I missed you so much.

Harvey that's great care to sit down?

The two birds sit down to looks at each other.

Harvey so how have you been sence the show cancelled?

Piri piri well ever sence the show ended I had a lot of free time I mainly use it to paint and cry.

Harvey oh well no crying tonight becuse were gonna have a blast I hope.

Piri piri well I am excited.

Harvey good.

Piri piri well how have you been sence the show ended?

Harvey well there some parts I don't like to talk about but I meant a really nice family.

Piri piri oh I know the loud family.

Harvey yeah how did you geuss?

Piri piri Dade was talking about on Facebook and Claire was talking about it on Twitter.

Harvey oh.

Piri piri yeah and I follow them so.

Harvey well nice.

Soon Harvey and Piri piri got there menus and began ordering.

Elsewhere back at home both Lincoln and Lynn were thinking of ideas when Lynn thought of something.

Lynn gasp I just thought of something.

Lincoln what?

Lynn remember when I gave you the Dutch oven?

Lincoln boy how can I forget.

Lynn well what if we get I giant sheet and we cover up the house with the sheet and we cover it so that the sisters can't escape and get the house to smell so bad they will be forced to smell it.

Lincoln like an atomic Dutch oven?

Lynn I was going to say a giant Dutch oven but whatever tickles your Peaches.

Lincoln okay but one thing.

Lynn what's that?

Lincoln where we going to get Giant sheet.

Lynn I know a guy.

Lincoln feels uneasy upon hearing that.

Back at the restaurant Harvey and Piri piri were enjoying there nigth Harvey was eating a hot dog while piri piri are spaghetti.

Piri piri enjoy the hot dog num nums ?

Harvey yeah how's your spaghetti?

Piri piri it's great and I and I have to say I am having fun.

Waiter here's your check.

Harvey thank you.

Harvey looks at the check and goes wide eyed.

Piri piri what is it?

Both Harvey and Piri piri look at each other.

Elsewhere lincoln and Lynn had gotten a big sheet the size of there house.

Lincoln wow this is insane.

Lynn I know right big sheet I tell you.

Lincoln this should be interesting.

Lynn yep

Lincoln checked to see that almost everyone was in the house but sees the lily was in the house and he went to get her knowing this Dutch oven is not safe for her and didn't want her to suffocate. And also made sure his parents weren't home

Lincoln okay I got Lily.

Lynn good.

Soon both lincoln and Lynn fasten the sheet to the ground by using wooden stakes and a hammer almost like fasinating a tent.

Soon the entire house is covred.

Lincoln okay now what?

Lynn well now we get something that stinks so I got skunks.

Lincoln wait skunks?

Lynn yeah skunks.

Lynn opens a box full of black and white critters known as skunks that have a reputation of smelling terrible and the smell never goes away unless bathed in tomato juice.

Lincoln where did you get those?

Lynn I am place where I got the piranhas.

Lincoln ah.

Lynn let's the skunks go under soon as the sisters go out to see what's going on the skunks start spraying them a skunk sprays Lori and a skunk sprays luan. And the skunks spray Lola many times even more then the other sisters the sisters scream as they are sprayed by the skunks they try to get away but the giant sheet won't let them escape they were trapped.

Both lincoln and Lynn luagh there buts off.

All of a sudden kratz comes.

Kratz his Harvey hear?

Lincoln uh yeah he's in that sheet.

Kratz okay.

Lincoln wait.

Kratz what?

Lincoln I'll give you this money if you go in and spray the girls that are in there.

Kratz uh okay.

Kratz goes in there and sprays the sisters.

Back at the restaurant Harvey and Piri piri were cleaning the dishes sence they couldn't pay the bill.

Harvey I am sorry about tonight.

Piri piri oh it's okay I didn't really know the spaghetti was expensive.

Harvey I'm just glad the waiter didn't call the police.

Piri piri true.

Soon all the dishes have been cleaned and the waiter decided to let them go knowing that they have learned there lesson.

Both Harvey and Piri piri walk out of the restaurant.

But not before piri piri gives Harvey something.

Piri piri hey Harvey something I want to give you.

Harvey what's that?

All of a sudden piri piri kisses Harvey on the beak Harvey goes wide eyed at first but closes his eyes and the two birds just passionately kiss.

Elsewhere back at the house.

The sisters now smelled really bad both lincoln and Lynn had token down the sheet

Bobby appears hey bab I got you something but begins gagging.

Lori oh hey Bobby boo boo bear.

Bobby just bags oh got you smell terrible.

Lori I can explain.

Bobby just runs away Much to Lori's dismay.

The sister looks angry at Lincoln and Lynn.

Lincoln well I guess we're even.

Lola what do you mean even?

Lincoln what you guys think you can ruin my peace and quiet and get away with it oh no you guys have another thing coming?

Luan what do you mean?

Lincoln remember the earbud incident?

Lola yeah so?

Lincoln well I really hate you guys for what you did so Iynn I perfect way to get revenge on you demons.

Luan why Lynn you are on our side that day.

Lynn yeah well I decided to betray you guys so.

Lincoln payback witches

Both Lynn and Lincoln dance in victory while the sisters are in dismay.

Shows Harvey and Piri piri walking home when they see kratz.

Kratz hey Harvey.

Harvey oh hey kratz what are you doing here ?

Kratz oh I'm kid and his sister were using me for a prank and paid me for it.

Harvey sees the house half covered by a tarp.

Harvey and Piri piri smelled the air and it smells terrible so harvey piri piri and kratz just walked away

Lincoln and Lynn just kept dancing in victory while the sisters just smelled really bad.

Note no skunks were harmed in the making of this chapter.

Harvey beaks belongs to ch Greenblatt

The loud house belongs to Chris savino.


	7. Chapter 7 the heartwarming reunion

It was another day in the loud house but not just an Ordinary Day it was June 10th Harvey's birthday and the family was setting up decorations.

Lincoln can you believe it it's Harvey's birthday how amazing is that.

Everyone meh.

Rita speaking of Harvey were is he?

In Lincoln's room Harvey was looking at a picture of his sister Michelle and some candles ever sence the accident Harvey knew his parents were gone but his sister body was never found yet Harvey had faith that his sister may of had survived the crash every night Harvey would pray to God in hopes of reuniting with his sister

But All of a sudden the door knocks Harvey blows out the candles and walks to the door and opens it

Harvey yes

Lincoln hey Harvey happy birthday

Harvey aww thank you

Lincoln so your eleven now.

Harvey yep I geuss so

Lincoln how amazing is that

Harvey yep it's shocking

Clyde so Harvey what year were you born?

Harvey I was born in June 10th 2006

Clyde wow time sure dose fly.

Harvey yes it dose.

Lincoln so were you praying again I smell burning candles

Harvey signs yes

Lincoln haha I know Harvey I know you miss your sister but we we don't know what else to do they called off the Search.

Harvey yep but her body was Never found she could be alive she has to be

Lola obviously Harvey don't sing some kind of Predator my token her body and ate it

Harvey ( lets out inside scream )

Lynn Lola can you please shut up

Lola ( pouts )

Harvey every night I pray to God to reunite with my sister I just miss her so much and I hope God will answer my prayers

Lola I'm Giving Up Harvey obviously God doesn't exist.

Everyone ( gasp ) LOLA

Lola what?

Lynn God does exist you dunk God's the one who created us even you.

Lola home please ( walks away )

Lincoln sorry about that Harvey

Harvey ( signs ) it's okay I just miss my sister so much already lost my parents I just don't want to loose Hope on finding Michelle she's the only family I have.

Shows Rita with a with a cake and candles that say 11 on it

Rita okay Harvey blow out the candles and make a wish

With that harvey just thought and then he blew out the candles.

Everyone YAY

After eating the a piece of cake Harvey just walked into his room.

Lincoln hey harvey don't you want us to get you anything?

Harvey no I just want to be alone right now.

Lincoln oh okay then.

With that Harvey just walked into is home were Harvey just continued to pray

In town

Lincoln and clyde were walking down town

Lincoln I don't know what else to do Clyde I mean harvey really misses his sister

Clyde well he's been through a lot he lost his parents to death and we'll

Lincoln ( signs )

All of a sudden both Lincoln and Clyde hear something that sounds like a baby crying form the ally ways

Lincoln hey Clyde is it me or do I hear baby crying in the alleyway?

Clyde I hear it too

Lincoln there's a baby in the only way we can go find it

With that both Lincoln and Clyde go to the only way to look for the crying baby when the crying got louder and louder and knew they were getting close and then all sudden they found the baby but it wasn't just an ordinary baby the baby he was a little blue bird with a yellow beak and big eyes with a hair piece as Harvey's mom's and was wearing a pink dress that was dirty and a pink bow on her head then they realize who it was.

Lincoln ( gasp ) Michelle

The baby bird turns to lincolns attention who looks at him.

Lincoln ( gasp ) oh my gosh Clyde it's her it's Michelle.

Clyde oh my gosh is her and she's not dead.

Lincoln this is amazing Clyde Harvey Mike reunite with his sister after all.

Clyde and he'll be so happy.

Lincoln I know

With that lincoln picked up the baby bird

Lincoln it's okay Michelle we're going to take you to somebody special.

With that lincoln and Clyde walked out of the alley way and headed for home

Soon both Lincoln Clyde and Michelle made it to home

Lincoln hey you guys are going to believe what I found.

Lana ( gasp ) is it fidget spinner

Lincoln no

Lana aw

Lincoln you won't believe it Harvey is going to be so happy.

Rita what is it

Lincoln and Clyde revealed Michelle

Everyone gasp upon seeing Michelle

Rita oh my gosh where did you find her?

Lincoln we found her in an alley way in town she was crying.

Rita oh that poor baby.

Lincoln worth Harvey at?

Rita he's upstairs.

Lincoln come on Clyde let's go upstairs

Clyde let me turn on my camera

Once they made it upstairs Harvey Lincoln set Michelle down on the door and knocked at the door and ran next to Clyde

In the room upon hearing the door knock Harvey walked to the door and opened it to see nobody but heard giggleling and looked down to see Michelle

Harvey ( gasp ) Michelle?

Michelle just giggled

Tears of joy began to run down Harvey's face

Harvey oh my gosh Michelle

With that Harvey picks up Michelle and hugs her and cry's tears of joy Harvey was now reunited with his baby sister and sees Clyde and lincoln

Harvey oh my gosh guys where do you find her?

Lincoln we found her crying in the alleyway?

Harvey oh my gosh thank you maybe there is a God after all my prayers have been answered thank you God.

Lola oh please

Upon hearing that Lynn smacks Lola upside the head

Lola ow

With that Lola pouts and walks away

With that harvey blew out the candles

And just continue to hug sister crying tears of joy lincoln and Clyde began to cry as well

Clyde it's this so heartwarming I think I'm going to cry.

Lincoln me too

Both lincoln and Clyde started crying as well.

Harvey was now happily reunited with his baby sister even Miriam and Irving were gone Harvey never lost hope of finding Michelle

It was the best birthday present Harvey had ever gotten

Soon

It was nigth time harvey gave Michelle a bath and she gave her a nigth gown dress donated from lily and he just held his sister and began to sing

Harvey little sister of mine I hope you hatch really soon because when your hear well have lots of fun playing all day in the sun

Lincoln who was already asleep just when he hears Harvey singing

Harvey little sister of mine I am your big brother Harvey and I'll will always be there for you because that's what brothers do.

With that michelle falls asleep in Harvey's arms Harvey kisses Michelle on the forehead

Harvey goodnight Michelle.

With that Harvey soon falls asleep holding on to Michelle not wanting to lose her again

The end

Harvey beaks belongs to ch Greenblatt

The loud house belongs to chris savino

Happy birthday Harvey beaks born June 10th 2006

And Michelle beaks born June 13 2016


End file.
